Einstein's theory
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Sometimes, Wally just couldn't stand it. At least Einstein understood...but really, was it that hard to be a genius?


**A/N**

 **I was writing an article for English, and this kind of spouted out...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wally...just this rant I wrote :)**

Einstein's theory

By: Wally West

Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity."

Human stupidity I can vouch for; the other day, my neighbor forgot to turn on the brake before she got out of the car, and down the hill that went. (HA, in your face, Boy Wonder! This is where Kid Flash learning to drive was useful).

It's not just everyday mistakes; it's all the problems in the world today. War, famine, illness, injuries, prejudice, racism. I've seen it all-being a superhero isn't always fun and games-and I can confirm the human error involved. Why do we fight wars? Can we not peacefully resolve our differences? Must we degrade ourselves so much that we have to rip each other to shreds to show who's Alpha?

Why do we discriminate against one another? Are we so petty that we judge each other by our looks, our status, and our bloodlines? Why is authority such an issue? If we were an equal and fair race, such a thing would not exist. People would live as one, in peace and harmony with the earth and one another.

Another thing; how do we delude ourselves into thinking that destroying the atmosphere for the sake of transportation is right? I myself cannot talk because I have no need of it; and yes, in some cases, it can save lives. And although it does help those in need in certain cases, it rapidly deteriorates the natural beauty by which we are surrounded. We amuse ourselves nowadays, lose ourselves, in technology that we've created. Just because we have the ability to fly at the speed of sound and destroy countries doesn't mean it should be done. Airplane emission creates 2% of green house gases released into the atmosphere, and those toxins kill more people than plane crashes; and for what? So we can be somewhere 3 hours earlier?

The universe, on the other hand, I cannot vouch for. I have seen neither the beginning nor the end of it, so I have no such thoughts on its infiniteness.

Listen to me idely complain; what have I done to help the situation? I could share the speedforce formula, but what good would that do?

All it does is speed up my worldly functions. Think of all the food shortages that would occur if everyone had super speed. We live in a broken world as it is; what's one more thing?

And while these points are spot on, I would like to add another thing; death.

It's continuous, it's ongoing, and nothing can stop it. You can delay it and hold back the stream, but the dam eventually breaks and releases a flood.

Really, it's a miracle I haven't hit the dirt yet.

I've been told it's a miracle, life, and for the most part, I'd agree.

But the thing is, death always follows. Always.

What's so bad about death? It's the road to new life, the gateway to heaven, an alternate existence, or whatever it is you believe. Normally, I'd agree. The problem is, I've already experienced it once. How is this possible, you ask?

So I say, it wasn't real.

A lie, you question?

Why yes, yes it was.

But it didn't feel like that.

I could feel the life draining out of me, the peels of flames washing over me, the yell of my best friend beside me.

It wasn't real, you say?

I'd like you to consider the circumstance.

The brain is the biggest organ in the body. It controls your functions, it makes you feel, creates your thoughts, makes you tick. Now, imagine the brain has been tricked into thinking something was happening, that it was on a another plain of reality. Now, imagine that the brain was tricked into thinking that it's host had died, and responded accordingly.

So, to answer your previous question, yes, yes it was.

It most certainly was real. And that wasn't even the worst part.

After I 'died', I woke up to find myself floating aimlessly in a pool of pitch black. In was everywhere, it surrounded me. It was the only thing that existed.

And then there was me. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even cry from fear.

I was a floating nothing. Nothing! There was absolutely nothing, and I thought, here you go, Wally! Here's your reward for living a semi-usual life! Have fun for the rest of eternity!

I'd never been so afraid in my entire life.

And then, I woke up. Huzzah, congrats, you're alive! It was only a simulation, they said, a simulation gone wrong.

Oh really?

Let me ask you this. Do simulations create nightmares that wake you up every night, clawing at your throat, thinking you can't breath? Are simulations meant to randomly reappear in your mind and make your body shut down involuntarily? Do they make you paranoid, terrified of even looking out the window? Is it meant to scar you for life?

No, I didn't think so.

This is my life; a mix of death and life. A constant cycle, much like human stupidity and the universe. But is death really a constant? Are we all living in a simulation, right now, waiting for that one person to wake us all up? I don't know anymore. There are no constants, really. Some humans can be geniuses, the universe might end one day, stupidity might not be real. Our lives might not be real. What is reality? What is death if it never kills you? This is me, Wally West, and the inconstant's of the universe.

Is reality really real? Who knows. Maybe we'll all wake up one day.

And then we'll find out.

 **A/N**

 **...I'm not really sure where this came from. I guess, first day back, and I got a little bit upset with the rest of the human population.**

 **Just a bit ;)**

 **Anyways, happy New Years everybody! Hope this year goes fantastically for you and that you live a happy life!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
